


Damaged

by GhostInked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Fanficion, Love, POV Adria Morrigan, Romance, Sacred 29, Slytherin, Tension, Young Love, draco malfoy fanfiction, mature language, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInked/pseuds/GhostInked
Summary: Her last name defines who she should be.His last name defines who he should be.She's better off alone, at least she likes to think so.He has allies, not friends.So why does she find herself wondering about him?So why does he find himself wondering about her?Adria Morrigan and Draco Malfoy have more than just legacy in common. Both of them paying for what their family has done. Both of them raised with the same views, both of them think they are alone.Adria is quiet and friendless and harboring a deep hatred for Harry Potter.Draco is mean and seems to be cold-hearted and harboring a deep hatred for Harry Potter.Both of them Damaged.Can one incident in a class bring the two lonely teenagers together?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter world, All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Adria Morrigan and some of the storyline.

I kept my eyes forward as I walked into The Great Hall with the rest of the first years but I had to roll my eyes when I heard another girl talking about how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. 

_Yeah, everyone knows that._

I came to a stop with the rest of the student in front of the stool and Sorting Hat and my stomach reputed in nerves but I still kept my head up and my back straight and I looked at the teacher’s table until my eyes landed on my Godfather, Severus Snape was named as my Godfather by my mother. Given that Severus had raised me I didn’t find his personality intimidating, in fact, I learned everything I know from him. Severus gave me a slight nod and I smiled slightly. 

Professor McGonagall started calling the names of the first years in alphabetical order, “Hermione Granger!” McGonagall called and a young girl brushed past me muttering to herself and she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. 

“Gryffindor!” Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Granger made her way to the table with a smile on her face. 

“Draco Malfoy!” My head turned slightly and a young boy with platinum blonde hair and a slightly pointed face walked forward and sat down on the stool but before the hat even touched his head the Hat yelled out Slytherin and Draco Malfoy slid off the stool with a smirk and sat down at his new house table. I turned my gaze away when he looked at me and turned my attention back to the Professor. 

“Adria Morrigan!” Mutters and whispers filled the room at the mention of my name and I sighed as I walked forward and took a seat on the stool, I kept my eyes slightly down so I don’t make eye contact with anyone. The hat was placed on my head and it was silent for a minute. 

A part of me wished I had my name changed but why would I shy from my Family name, no matter what it meant. The name Morrigan came from the Goddess of Death and War if that wasn’t enough to make people uneasy, my mother gave me the name Adria derived from the Latin language meaning ‘Dark One’ the Morrigan’s were well-known for their alliance with the Dark Arts and The Dark Lord, I thought I would be able to escape that since The Dark Lord was no more but from the whispers and mutters I heard I knew it was impossible.

“Slytherin!” The Hat called and I automatically looked at Severus and he nodded at me again and I smiled as I jumped off the seat and made my way to the Slytherin House table I took a seat at the end of the table by myself and kept my eyes on the table despite the fact that I could feel other eyes on me. 

“Harry Potter!” I looked up sharply and my eyes narrowed, of course, I would come to Hogwarts at the same as Harry Potter, I watched the raven-haired boy as he took his seat on the stool my eyes still narrowed at him. _Potter._ The reason why my mother was in Azkaban. I wasn’t starstruck like almost everyone else at Hogwarts. The Hat stayed on his head longer than it had on any other student, it seemed to be having a conversation with him, but after a few minutes, his house was called. 

“Gryffindor!” Thank bloody Salazar we’re not in the same house, my glare followed him across the room but I looked away when he sat down at the Gryffindors table, I looked around at my own house table and I caught Draco Malfoy looking at me with curiosity, he must have seen me glaring at Potter. I looked away again and zoned out the rest of the sorting and Dumbledore’s welcome speech. 

I picked at my food while everyone else dug into the magnificent feast before them. 7 years in this place, 7 years of having to see _undesirable’s_ every day, I was thankful I had my Godfather here with me to make it a bit more bearable. 

“Adria Morrigan, right?” A voice asked me and I looked up to meet grey eyes, Draco Malfoy, I nodded and went back to pushing my food around my table, “Daughter of Elena Morrigan?” I nodded again and Malfoy sat in front of me and I fixed my green eyes on his grey ones. “Draco Malfoy” 

“Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy” I replied softly and Malfoy’s eyebrows raised slightly, “My Godfather told me”

“Who is your Godfather, if you don’t mind me asking” I tilted my head slightly and evaluated the blonde boy. Severus told me the Malfoy’s are part of the Sacred 29, like my own family. They were well known and respected even feared by some. Severus always spoke highly of the family so I owed to it him to be polite. 

“Snape” I replied and Malfoy’s eyes widened. 

“He’s a family friend, I didn’t know he had a Goddaughter” Malfoy pried and I put my fork down and crossed my arms on the table. 

“It was my request that no one knew” I replied, I looked around and noticed the room had started emptying, I rose from my seat at the same time as Malfoy and together we walked out of the Great Hall together. I stumbled when someone rushed past me knocking my shoulder, on instinct I grabbed their arm and pulled them back, I let go as soon as I realized it was Harry Potter and my lip curled up slightly and I took a large step back. 

“I’m sorry for knocking you” Potter apologized nervously and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Pay better attention to who’s around you, Potter, you never know who you might bump into,” I said dryly and Harry nodded quickly, my head tilted to the left slightly and I could see Malfoy smirking out of the corner of my eye. “Why are you still here? Shoo!” Potter almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry to leave and I rolled my eyes and carried on walking in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room and Malfoy caught up with me still with the smirk on his face. 

“What did he ever do to you?” Malfoy asked when we finally entered the Slytherin Common Room and I was pleasantly surprised at the room. The low ceiling and dungeon-like room was nicely decorated with a variety of high-backed chairs and black leather sofas. I especially liked the carved mantlepiece on the fireplace and the green glow that the lamps emitted, I also liked the tall windows that looked out into the Black Lake, my eyes followed a mermaid as they swam past the windows. 

“My family has a history with the Potters” I replied curtly, hoping Malfoy would leave it. He didn’t. 

“What kind of history?” 

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business, Malfoy” I replied and Malfoy smirked. 

“Well if we’re going to be friends then I think I’d like to know why you dislike Potter, I’m not exactly his biggest fan either, Morrigan” Malfoy spoke with confidence and I couldn’t hold back the sharp laugh that left my mouth. 

“First thing to know about me, Malfoy, I don’t have friends. As for Potter, I’m sure our mutual dislike towards him will change nothing” I spoke clearly but Malfoy’s smirk didn’t falter. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Malfoy, I’m better off alone, just leave me be” 

I stepped around the smirking boy and made my way towards the stairs that led to the girls’ dormitory, but Malfoy’s voice made me pause for a second, “We’ll see, Morrigan, I do like a challenge” 

I was slightly irritated with his comment and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the boy before walking up the stairs to my shared dorm room, where I found I would be sharing with Pansy Parkinson, a Pug-faced black haired girl, Daphne Greengrass, she was blonde-haired and blue-eyed and another girl called Tracey Davis who was black-haired and had green eyes. 

I made no motion to them to show I wanted to talk to them and thankfully they took the hint and started to talk amongst themselves as I got ready for the next day and bed. This was going to be a long 7 years, I hope it’s at least interesting I think I’d lose my mind if it was dull.


	2. Hippogriffs and Injury

* _3 years later*_

I slipped into an empty compartment and took a seat by the window and folded my legs underneath and I started twirling my wand between my fingers. Start of the third year, only four years left. I was slowly starting to hate my time at Hogwarts. Harry Fucking Potter has been a constant thorn in my side, as well as Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn know-it-all, and Harry Potter’s sidekick Ronald Weasley.

The past two years have been full of events surrounding Potter. In First-year he got onto the Quidditch team after being caught in the sky on a broomstick chasing after Malfoy and a bloody Remembrall and that’s not all. The trio had broken so many rules by breaking into the third-floor corridor which was out of bounds but yet they still got praised and won the house cup.

Yeah, no favoritism there. Bullshit.

Second-year, Potter, Weasly, and Granger had gone ahead on a detective kick and found the Chamber Of Secrets and Potter, of course, had slain the Basilisk and saved the school. Whoop-de-do. I can’t help but wonder what this year will bring.

The most interesting thing that had happened this year was the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black escaping Azkaban Prison. I had hoped my mother would eventually escape too but no such luck. Severus understood my frustration and kept telling me that Mother would be out before I knew it but I struggled to believe that.

Not to mention there is another new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. After Quirrell died in my first year, at Potter’s hands might I add, we had Gilderoy Lockhart who to turned out to be a fraud. I wonder who Dumbledore had found this year. Everyone was convinced that the DADA position was cursed, I just don’t see why Dumbledore keeps passing Severus, he knew Severus wanted the DADA position. Even though he was a damn good Potions Master his talents truly lay with DADA.

The sound of the compartment door opening snapped me from my thoughts and I resisted the urge to groan at the sight of Draco Malfoy and his ‘friends’ entering the compartment, instead, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and watched as the train made its way at a blinding speed down the tracks.

“Morrigan” Malfoy acknowledged me with a curt nod and I inclined my head in return but still said nothing. Two years and Draco Malfoy had gone to just acknowledging my existence after I refused to talk to him.

“Is she mute or something?” I heard someone ask, I would recognize the voice of Pansy Parkinson anywhere, I balled my hands into fists and took a deep breath.

_Don’t let her get to you. She is not worth it._

“No, Pansy, she’s not” Malfoy replied curtly and my eyes met his briefly before he looked at Parkinson, “She’s just a quiet person” Malfoy looked at me again and I nodded slightly to show my appreciation at his sudden defense of me, he sent me a small smile instead of a smirk and I just blinked at him.

The train came to a sudden halt and I was thrown off my seat and a pair of hands caught me by the waist before I hit the floor, I looked up and I saw it was Malfoy who had caught me, I wiggled myself free and sat back on my seat, “Thanks” I muttered and looked out the window. It was quite dark outside and I saw we were nowhere near Hogwarts. The train lights went out and Parkinson let out a squeal.

“Pansy, get off me” I heard Malfoy say which was followed by a huff from Parkinson and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter. I shivered as the air became freezing cold and everyone in the compartment went still. “Nah, I ain’t sitting here for shit” I heard Malfoy mutter before he rushed from the compartment and his guard followed him, I rolled my eyes and stayed where I was.

A big cloaked figure approached the door and I recognized it as a Dementor, the guard of Azkaban Prison, but what was it doing on the Hogwarts express? I froze in my seat as the Dementor looked around the compartment, I felt cold and miserable, I couldn’t see myself being happy ever again. Just as soon as the feeling flooded me it was gone as the Dementor turned and floated away. I collapsed back against my seat, breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against the window as the train lurched into motion again.

I was grateful when we finally reached The Great Hall, I sat down at the first open space I could find which was next to Malfoy and I kept my head bowed as I waited for the feast to behind, “You okay?” Malfoy whispered to me and I nodded, “Sorry for bolting, don’t tell anyone but I was shitting myself” I smiled a little at that and I looked up to see Malfoy actually smiling at me, “I know what might cheer you up” Malfoy said suddenly his smile turning into a smirk and turned in his seat, “Potter? Potter? Is it true you fainted?”

I turned quickly to see Potter’s face flush with embarrassment and anger and I couldn’t help but laugh “You actually fainted?” I blurted and I laughed again.

“Shove off, the pair of you” Weasley grumbled and forced Harry to turn back around, I turned around again just as the feast appeared and I happily started putting food onto my plate.

“I’ve never actually seen you smile properly before” Malfoy commented, reaching across the table for mashed potatoes, I shrugged as I started to eat.

“I smile when there’s something to smile about,” I said without thinking and I froze in my spot, fork halfway raised to my mouth, I noticed that Malfoy had frozen too.

“Did you just talk to me willingly?” Malfoy asked in a mocking tone and I rolled my eyes and attempted to hide my smile but failed miserably.

“Don’t think too much into it, Malfoy” I replied and Malfoy laughed quietly and I caught Parkinson glaring at me, I sighed and turned my attention to her, “What is it, Parkinson? Jealous I can make him laugh when you only make him heave?” Malfoy burst out laughing along with a few other people and Parkinson’s mouth dropped open, I smirked at her. “Close your mouth, darling, you’ll catch flies”

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, I only half-listened and I drummed my fingers on the table lightly. Hogwarts would be playing host those God-Awful Dementors this year until Sirius Black has been caught. Professor Lupin was introduced as our DADA professor for the year and my eyes narrowed at the name, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that name before. I cast a look at my Godfather and I wasn’t surprised to see the loathing that was clearly written on his face, I’m pretty sure it was Severus who had mentioned his name once or twice while telling me about his own school days. I exchanged a wide-eyed look with Malfoy once Dumbledore announced that the oaf Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures from now on.

It wasn’t until the next day when we got our schedules that my mood turned sour. How many classes with the Gryffindors this year?! I sighed and shoved my timetable into my robes and bit into a piece of toast. Bloody brilliant, that’s more time I have to be around Potter and Co. This was going to be a shitty year. I moved through my morning classes as I always did, silent and alone. Though I did find myself looking at Draco Malfoy more often than I usually do, I noticed that had shed the last of his baby face and his features were starting to sharpen, his white-blonde hair no longer slicked back, he left it loose and it fell neatly over his forehead. He was definitely turning out to be a good-looking lad, I shook my head that thought and tried to think of other things.

By the time Care of Magical Creatures came around I was almost ready to ditch the rest of the day and go read in the common room in front of the fire but I knew Severus wouldn’t be happy if he found out I was neglecting my studies. I stood away from the group and stroked the spine of my monster book as instructed.

“God, this place has gone to the dogs” I heard Malfoy’s voice and I looked up from my book, “That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him-”

“Shut up, Malfoy” Potter interrupted and literally sauntered towards Malfoy and I found myself slowly edging towards where Malfoy stood with Crabbe and Goyle.

“Careful, Potter, there’s a Dementor behind you-”

Draco’s words were cut off when Hagrid came back into view, “A Hippogriff!” Hagird announced happily and my jaw dropped open at the sight of the creature. It was some kind of half-horse, half-bird creature and it was huge. I stepped back a little bit, I had no desire to approach that thing.

“Now the first thing about Hippogriff’s is that they are proud creatures, you do not want to insult one” Hagrid explained as all the students openly stared at the Hippogriff, “Now who wants to come to say hi? Keep in mind they need to make the first move, you bow and wait for him to bow back”

For a minute no one said anything, “I’ll do it” Potter spoke up, I rolled my eyes and leaned back against a tree with my arms crossed. I watched as Potter approached the creature and bowed. I looked at Malfoy and his eyes were narrowed and he leaned against a large rock and watched as Potter got through the introduction with the Hippogriff and I rolled my eyes again as Potter was put on it’s back and they took off into the air.

“I’ll do it” I mocked Potter’s words and Malfoy chuckled as he heard me, I sot him a slight smile and he winked at me.

‘ _Just wait’_ he mouthed to me and I frowned. Wait for what?

Soon Potter and the Hippogriff came back to Earth to a round of cheers and applause. Next thing I knew Malfoy was approaching the creature rather quickly while Hagrid was distracted talking to Potter, I straightened from my position and watched Malfoy carefully. “You’re not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!” Malfoy tainted the creature and a gasp left my mouth as the creature reared and slashed his talons through the air and striking Malfoy who fell to the floor clutching his arm, I rushed over to his side when I spotted the blood soaking his robes.

Hagrid managed to wrestle the creature away and came over to Malfoy and me, “He needs to go to the hospital” I spoke quickly and Hagrid nodded and picked up Malfoy carefully, who was moaning in pain.

“Miss. Morrigan if you’d come with me please,” Hagrid said and started walking towards the castle, “Call dismissed!” I spotted Potter and Weasley quietly laughing between themselves and I shot them both a venomous look before running after Hagrid.

******************

“You just had to provoke it didn’t you?” I scolded Malfoy, while he lay in a hospital bed and I paced the end of the bed.

“Can’t blame a guy for wanting to make someone smile” Malfoy muttered and I stopped pacing to look at him with wide eyes.

“Trying to make Parkinson smile? You seriously do lack-”

“Not Parkinson, Morrigan” Malfoy interrupted me “You”

“Why?” I asked, my mind blank.

Malfoy shrugged but then winced in pain, “You actually have a nice smile, you know, I wanted to see it again” His cheeks flushed red slightly at the confession and I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from smiling.

“No one’s ever tried to do that for me before” I admitted and looked out the window as I sat in the chair next to Malfoy’s bed.

“I’ve been trying to get you to smile properly for two years, Morrigan” Malfoy continued and I felt my face heat up slightly. “Just wanted to see if you were capable of a bit of laughter, I guess I got my answer yesterday. This was a lame attempt at trying to get another laugh out of you”

“That’s very considerate of you, Malfoy” I looked at him again, an idea came to mind and I smirked.

“I know that smirk, Morrigan, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Malfoy asked, swinging his legs off the bed and sitting up properly.

“Torment Potter a little more”

“I’m listening”

“Your arm” I nodded at his bandaged arm, “Milk it for all it’s worth, Malfoy, and to teach Hagrid not to get distracted during his lessons, how about we both Owl you’re father about it? I’m sure the name Morrigan has some pull still”

“You are just as conniving as I am” Malfoy smirked, “I’m in, let’s do it”

\-------

_I should have walked away the moment we got to the hospital. I should have just kept to myself and stayed quiet._

_But what is it about Draco Malfoy that makes me want to stay?_


	3. Could He Be Right?

I watched in amusement as Snape had told Weasley to cut up Malfoy’s roots because his arm was still bandaged and I saw Severus send me a wink and I laughed quietly to myself my amusement grew when Severus told Potter to skin Malfoy’s shrivelfig for him, this time I laughed a bit louder than before and Malfoy sent me a smile. I concentrated on my own potion while Malfoy talked happily about how his father had been notified about the incident and even received an Owl from a very ‘prominent’ person, I smiled to myself as I stirred the potion. 

“Hey, Harry” Another Gryffindor student spoke up “ “have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black’s been sighted.” 

“Where?” said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely. My own attention was pulled from my work to the conversation and I exchanged a look with Malfoy. 

“Not too far from here,” said Seamus, who looked excited. “It was a Muggle who saw him. ‘Course, she didn’t really understand. The Muggles think he’s just an ordinary criminal, don’t they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.” 

“Not too far from here…” Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. “What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?” 

But Malfoy’s eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table. “Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Harry offhandedly. I snorted into my hand and Malfoy smirked. “Of course, if it was me,” he said quietly, “I’d have done something before now. I wouldn’t be staying in school like a good boy, I’d be out there looking for him.” 

“What are you talking about, Malfoy?” said Ron roughly. 

“Don’t you know, Potter?” breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

“Know what?” Malfoy let out a quiet laugh. “Maybe you’d rather not risk your neck,” he said. “Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I’d want revenge. I’d hunt him down myself.” 

“What are you talking about?” said Harry angrily, at that moment Severus called for the class’s attention and I wondered what did Malfoy know exactly? 

Why did I care about what he knew? 

Once again Draco Malfoy crossed my mind, I managed to get through the rest of the day without any more events featuring Potter and Malfoy. When I finally got to the Slytherin Common room I made a beeline for the stairs to get changed when I was stopped. 

“Morrigan” I heard the voice of Malfoy come from somewhere in the room and I turned to face him with a slight sigh, Malfoy was lounging on one of the black leather sofas near the burning fireplace. 

“You’re welcome,” I said with a slight smirk and Malfoy’s eyebrow raised slightly as he sat up.

“Black is after Potter because Black was the one who betrayed his parents, Potter wants revenge” Malfoy was straight to the point which threw me a minute. 

“How did you know I was curious?” I replied instantly even though my heart jumped slightly. 

“You may have been quiet but your eyes tell a different story,” Malfoy said with a shrug, I shifted my bag over my shoulder and tossed it toward the sofa before I walked the short distance and sat down on the end of the sofa, facing him slightly. 

“Should I be worried that you’ve been watching me all the time?” I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

“I don’t watch you, Morrigan, I see you every day” Malfoy replied, “Father Owled me back, he had somethings to say about your family” I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Did he now?” I narrowed my eyes slightly, remembering what Severus had told me at the start of the year. While Lucius Malfoy was indeed known but not for the right reasons. Just like my father before he was killed during the first war. 

“He knew your father, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but they were friends” 

“Get lost” 

“I’m serious!” 

“I wonder why Snape didn’t tell me” I wondered out loud and then pressed my lips together, I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. I looked into the fire for a few minutes, I couldn’t help but wonder what else Severus has kept from me. 

“He spoke very highly of both your parents, he told me your mother is-” 

“In Azkaban” I finished and looked at Malfoy again and he staring at a spot on the floor with his eyes slightly narrowed. “James Potter put her there before you-know-who died” Malfoy’s head turned to me quickly his eyes wide now. 

“Okay, so I have to tell you something,” Malfoy said slowly and I nodded.

“Alright,” I said and leaned back on the sofa and Malfoy followed my actions. 

“We’ve only spoken about three times since we started Hogwarts, I may have done some research on your family name” I flinched slightly and bit my lip but I said nothing, “We’re a lot alike. I’m going to go straight to the point, your parents were his followers weren’t they?” 

“And everyone else in my family” I added. 

“So were mine,” Malfoy said quietly but before I could open my mouth loud voices filled the air. 

“Draco, what are you doing with her?” I heard Pansy Parkinson whine and I rolled my eyes. “It can’t have been much of a conversation, she likes to think she’s mute” A few scattered laughs filled the room and I rose from my seat and walked toward her. 

“I’m not mute, Parkinson, I’m just quiet. The fact that I don’t talk to you is because I just plain don’t like you” I said with a shrug, “Don’t start something you can’t finish” I turned and headed to the stairs that led to the girl’s Dormitory. I wasn’t surprised when Parkinson had followed me. 

“Can’t you just leave Draco alone? He doesn’t need to be around someone like you!” Parkinson said as soon as the door was shut and I turned sharply to face her. 

“Somone like me? Really?” I said in a dry tone, “Go on, please elaborate” 

“Everyone knows about the Morrigan’s. Death Eaters and Masters of the Dark Arts” Parkinson said with her hands on her hips and I could only shrug in response. 

“So? I bet we’re not the only family who are” I replied and Parkinson’s mouth dropped open. “Instead of obsessing over my life why don’t you brush up on your facts” Parkinson huffed and stomped from the room muttering about wanting to change rooms. 

I thought back to the conversation I had with Malfoy earlier, was he right? 

Could we really be more alike than we thought? 


	4. Friends?

My routine changed dramatically in the space of four weeks, it started when I came downstairs one morning to find Malfoy waiting by the exit and giving me no choice but to take a seat next to him. Where Malfoy introduced his ‘friends’ he skipped over Parkinson and introduced a dark-skinned lad as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. 

Nott tried to engage me in conversation straight away and soon enough I found myself joining in with the casual chatter, it surprised me how quickly I slid into Malfoy’s circle. I openly expressed my annoyance at our first Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson, Professor Lupin was showing us the spell to repel a Boggart, and of course, none of us really had the chance to try because once again Potter had drawn attention to himself when Lupin called the class to an end when the Boggart had transformed into a Dementor in front of Potter. 

Malfoy reminded more than once that Potter feared a Dementor more than anything, I did take some comfort in that. He knew what my mother was facing on a daily basis because of what his father did. Malfoy pulled me to the side one day at the start of October with a question. 

“I’m asking you because I’m stumped, I can’t be bothered with Quidditch this year, help me figure out a way to ditch?” I stared at Malfoy for a minute and my eyes fell to his arm and it was still wrapped up in bandages but not as many. 

“Your arm, you genius!” I said with a roll of my eyes, Malfoy’s cheeks flushed slightly and I grinned. 

“Oh yeah” He muttered, “I could have figured that out, but hey it got you away from a crowd, my father Owled me back” 

“What did he say?” I asked and Malfoy smirked. 

“He’s going to take to a trail,” Malfoy said and looked around quickly before he started walking towards the dungeons. “Don’t say anything, I want to see the look on Scarheads face” 

“My lips are sealed” I promised, we fell into a comfortable silence as we walked, his arm brushed mine lightly, every so often sending my heart pounding. I felt at ease walking with him if I thought about it even more I felt comfortable every time I was around him. When we reached the common room I headed straight for the stairs but Malfoy stopped me. 

“Morrigan?” I turned around and Malfoy shoved his hands in his pockets quickly and he shifted in his spot slightly. 

“I know it’s a while away but I’m just going to go straight for it, there’s a Hogsmead visit at the end of the month, come with me?” He asked and my eyes widened slightly and my stomach flipped. 

“Maybe” I replied but turning quickly and rushing up the stairs into my room, I shut the door quickly and sunk down on my bed. 

Maybe I could have a friend, I mean Malfoy seems to understand where I come from, I’m not stupid, I knew Severus was a follower too. I haven’t failed to notice the sudden disappearances when he went off to The Malfoy/’s leaving me with the house-elves. Something’s coming and we both knew it. 

In the weeks leading up to Halloween Malfoy and I had moved away from the usual group, talking between ourselves to fill the time. Where I was Malfoy was with me and where Malfoy was I was with him. We had become quite inseparable. This didn’t go unnoticed by anyone, especially when Severus pulled me aside as I was heading out to the entrance to meet with Malfoy to go into Hogsmeade. I was stood in his Potions classroom while he sat across from me. 

“You’re a smart witch, Adria, I think you know something is changing” Severus drawled out and I nodded in reply. I barely verbally spoke with Severus but when we did it was at our home, during the summer sitting together in the library sipping a cup of tea. “I’m afraid you won’t be coming home with me this summer” 

“Where will I go?” I asked and Severus leaned back in his chair slightly. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time with Draco Malfoy” Severus commented but I didn’t react, I already knew where this was going. “It works out well because I had already spoken with Narcissa and Lucius last summer and it was there idea that you stay with them until such a time you can return home” 

“I understand, Severus, I’m actually on my way to see Malfoy, I’ll let him know myself” Severus nodded in response and I took that as my cue to exit, I walked quickly through the halls hoping I hadn’t kept Malfoy waiting too long. 

Staying with The Malfoys over the summer. Like I didn’t see this coming when Severus had his ‘chats’ with the family, I wasn’t too fond of being around Lucius for an extended period of time I knew it was pointless to argue with Severus. There’s not a person I know that can make that man change his mind when it’s made up. 

I rushed up tp the Great Hall and I was relieved to see Malfoy casually leaning against a wall and he quickly straightened up when he saw me approaching, “I’m sorry, Snape pulled me aside to talk, I didn’t mean to make you wait” I quickly said and Malfoy smiled lightly. 

“I wasn’t waiting long” Malfoy replied and we started the walk into Hogsmeade, “What did Snape want?” 

“As I expected, he’s sending me to spend the summer with you and your parents” I replied, “It’s been planned since last summer” 

“I thought so,” Malfoy said with a sigh “Apparently, my mother has been rushing around non-stop” 

“Looks like you're stuck with me,” I said with a slight smile and Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

“Do you see me complaining?” Malfoy remarked and I laughed quietly but I saw the smile Malfoy had on his face out the corner of my eye. “I think it’s going be a very interesting summer” 

“It’s just weird how the minute I make a friend, Severus ships me off” 

“We’re friends now?” Malfoy asked and I said nothing as we walked into the Three Broomsticks where Malfoy ordered drinks and even paid for it no matter how much I insisted on paying for it myself. It was only when we were sat down in a corner that I replied. 

“I thought we established that when I started seeing you every day and you gave me no choice but to sit with you” I replied and wrapped a hand around my cup of Butterbeer and Malfoy smiled slightly. `

“I told you, I like a challenge” 

“I’m still not telling you why I hate Potter so much” I added and Malfoy smirked. 

“You already told me about your mother” Malfoy pointed out and I nodded. 

“I did, but it goes deeper than that, trust me” I replied and sipped my drink, “And, no, I’m not telling you. At least not yet” 

“Keyword being ‘yet’ I’ll take it” Malfoy said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. 

“Why is it so important to you that we’re friends? You’ve ignored my existence since my first year. Your father didn’t tell you to be friends with me did he?” I asked after a few minutes of silence and Malfoy thought about my question for a minute while he sipped his own drink. 

“No, he only told me to make friends with Potter” Malfoy replied and I grimaced, “Thankfully I dodged a bullet, I want to be friends with you because out of everyone at this school you seem to be the only one who knows and understands where I come from” 

“I can’t argue with that” I replied and finished the rest of my drink, I rolled my eyes when Granger and Weasley walked in, “Thing 1 and Thing 2 just walked in” I muttered to Malfoy and he turned around and a smirk appeared on his face. 

“Looks like Potter doesn’t get everything he wants,” Malfoy remarked as he watched the pair get their drinks and disappear around a corner, Malfoy quickly finished his drink and stood. I laughed and rose from my own chair and together we left the Broomsticks and started the long walk back to school. 

****

It was at the Evening Feast when Parkinson decided to say something about how much time Malfoy and I spent together, we were enjoying the food and chatting idly when Parkinson sunk into a spot next to Malfoy, I put my fork down quickly and pushed my plate away. 

“There goes my appetite” I muttered and Malfoy laughed lightly and Parkinson’s eyes narrowed.

“Why don’t you come and sit with us, Draco,” Parkinson said while wrapping both arms around one of his, I saw the grimace on Malfoy’s face and I bit my lip to hide the smile that was forming. “At least you can get a decent conversation with us” 

“Actually, Pansy, I’m quite happy where I am,” Malfoy said and slid his arm free of her grip and he even shuffled away from her a little bit. Malfoy’s grey eyes landed on me and he gave me a half-smile, "Plus, I get a conversation from Morrigan that I actually want to engage in” 

I snorted slightly as I picked up my cup of pumpkin juice and Parkinson’s eyes shot to me, “Okay, Morrigan, we all know you’re into the Dark Arts, what have you done to him?” Parkinson spat my name like it was poison and I fixed my gaze on her and stared her down until she started fidgeting. 

“Keep slamming my family name and you’ll be sorry” I leaned across the table slightly and smirked at her, “As for Malfoy, I haven’t done a goddamn thing except be myself, maybe you should try it sometime” 

Parkinson’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. I had rendered Pansy Parkinson speechless, I never thought I’d see the day that she would have nothing to say, “Ready to go, Morrigan?” Malfoy asked and with a smirk thrown at Parkinson I stood from my seat and I followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin Common Room. 

We weren’t even sat down for ten minutes before Severus came striding into the room and told us all to go to the Great Hall, I caught up with Malfoy and he was muttering to himself. When we got to the Great Hall, Dumbledore informed us all that we would be spending the night in the Hall while the castle was searched. I picked up a Purple sleeping bag and settled in a corner listening to the chatter of people around me, I’ve learned the best way to learn secrets and gossip is to just sit quietly and observe. 

Malfoy found me and settled down next to me with a sigh, “Of course it had something to do with Sirius Black and Potter” Malfoy muttered to me watching as the Professors left the room leaving the Prefects and Head students to handle the mass of excited students. 

“Black tried to gain access to the Gryffindor common room and we have to suffer? I don’t get it. Black is clearly after Potter so why have the whole school sleep in the Hall?” I wondered out loud and Malfoy sighed again. 

“Because Potter is the golden child. It all revolves around him because he survived a killing curse” Malfoy replied with a roll of his eyes and lay down in his own sleeping bag, “My father will hear about this” he muttered as he rolled over, I rolled my eyes and lay down in my own sleeping bag. 

I wish I could tell my own mother about this, but I couldn’t thanks to Potter and his whole family. 


	5. Promise

“Morrigan” A voice jolted me out of my thoughts and Blaise Zabini drops into the open seat on the sofa I was sitting on, I looked up over my book with a raised eyebrow, I looked around the room but there was no sign of Malfoy. Why would Blaise Zabini willingly sit next to me with no one else around? 

“Zabini, what can I do for you?” I asked and bookmarked my page before closing the book, might as well engage in the conversation. 

“For the love of Salazar  _ please  _ don’t call me that” Zabini grimaced, I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes “But you’re going to do it anyway” 

“Hey, if it annoys you then I’m all for it” I replied “I’m bored as fuck, but let’s go back to why you sat down” 

“Alright” Zabini sighed “Don’t think I’m a creeper or anything but your name was horribly familiar so I looked it up” 

_ Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  _

“I asked my mother about the name Morrigan and it’s kinda flipped everything on its head” Zabini continued and I frowned slightly. 

“I don’t think I’m going to like this” I stated and crossed my legs with my elbows on my knees. 

“I didn’t like it at first myself but I’ve had time to….adjust” Zabini paused as he examined my face, “My mother told me who my father was, she didn’t want to tell me but I managed to get it out of her” 

“Okay...why are you telling me this?” I asked still frowning and Zabini looked away for a second before turning back to me with a blank look on his face. 

“Because my father was Luke Morrigan” 

The world around me froze as I thought back to what Severus had told me about my father. He loved my mother but he did have an affair with a woman. “Fuck off” I blurted and Zabini just stared at me while I absorbed the information, “Snape did tell me my father had an affair but never told me who with” 

“I didn’t believe it at first but my mother told me the story, your father was going through a rough patch and my mother helped him and she fell for him. We all know my mother’s reputation” Zabini explained and I nodded. 

“Six-time widow” I deadpanned and Zabini nodded slowly, “Beautiful beyond belief and very wealthy” 

“That’s the one. Apparently, they had an affair for a few months until she fell pregnant with me and your father went back to your mother and left her alone. It was his darkest secret, I was the love child of a brief affair and he was determined to keep it quiet, according to my mother he bought her silence” 

“This is insane,” I said after a minute, “You’re trying to tell me that you’re my half-brother” 

“I didn’t believe it at first until my mother showed me my birth records, there was a paternal test in there. It stated Luke Morrigan was my father, so yeah, you’re my half-sister” Zabini said, and eventually, I smiled. 

“I think I’m okay with that” 

“Wait, really?” Zabini sounded shocked “It’s just that you’re always so quiet and I’ve learned that you like to be left alone, but that seemed to have changed this year” 

“I guess it has changed a bit” I admitted and my thoughts went to the blonde-haired boy who seems to take up 99% of my thoughts. 

“You’ve spent a lot of time with Draco since the year started, Pansy hates it” 

“Well Parkinson can suck my dick” I interrupted and Zabini howled with laughter and I couldn’t help but laugh along, but the laughter came to an abrupt end when we were interrupted. 

“Morrigan!” I turned my head quickly and Malfoy was striding across the common room and braced his hands on the back of the sofa, looking between Zabini and me. He looked almost jealous. 

“Malfoy, I was wondering where you were” I replied and Malfoy pressed his lips together. 

“Looks like it,” He said in a dry tone and I narrowed my eyes at him. “You seem pretty happy sitting here with Blaise” I looked at Zabini and we both broke out in a fit of laughter but this just irritated Malfoy even more. “You don’t know who he is, Morrigan” 

“Actually, Malfoy, I have a good idea of who he is,” I said and rose to my feet, I faced Malfoy with my back straight, “We all know he’s a hit with the ladies, sorry Zabini”

“No worries, I’m just waiting for his reaction,” Zabini said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. 

“You’re really okay with people knowing about it?” I asked him and Malfoy laughed dryly, he pushed himself off the sofa and came around the front of the sofa and stood in between Zabini and me.

“I’m not ashamed of it” Zabini shrugged and Malfoy’s anger was obvious. 

“Oh Malfoy, will you please calm down!” I said to him before turning my attention to him again. 

“Are you kidding me? It takes me three years just to get a smile out of you, one conversation with  _ him _ ” Malfoy waved towards Zabini “And your laughing and having the time of your life!” 

“Why? You jealous, Draco?” Zabini teased and I bit my lip to hide my smile. 

“No!” Malfoy answered a bit too quickly and Zabini grinned. 

“Draco you need to calm down, I’m not into incest” Zabini deadpanned and I watched as the anger disappeared from Malfoy’s face replaced with confusion. 

“Wait, what?” Malfoy said after a minute and I sighed while slinging an arm around his shoulders, I ignored the surge of electricity that shot up my arm when I touched him. 

“Blaise is my brother, Malfoy” I confirmed and Malfoy shook his head. 

“There’s no way,” Malfoy said and I rolled my eyes at Blaise as he tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. 

“Half-brother, actually. We had the same father” Blaise said and then he turned to me “You just called me Blaise” 

“I guess I did,” I said with a smile, Malfoy scoffed and walked off towards the exit. “Someone’s moody” I added under my breath. 

“Astronomy Tower, he likes to go there when he needs to calm down” Blaise offered and I nodded my thanks before walking towards the exit but Blaise caught my arm quickly. “I’m going to get punched for this but Malfoy really has been trying to get you to talk to him for the past three years. You were all he would talk about, you know” 

“Really?” I asked and looked over my shoulder, “Why?” Blaise rolled his eyes and stepped back. 

“I think I’ll wait for you to figure that one out for yourself” Blaise turned around and disappeared up to his room without another word. I mentally cursed the dark-skinned boy as I made my way through the halls of Hogwarts and making my way to the Astronomy Tower. 

Blaise Zabini was my half-brother and we’ve been at the same school for three years. If I had known when I started school would I have been different? 

I found Malfoy where Blaise said he would be, he was sitting at the top of the tower staring at the fading daylight. I silently sat beside him and looked at Malfoy carefully. He didn’t look like a 13-year-old boy, he looked older. His eyes looked almost silver in the current light but his eyes screamed with hidden demons. “You’re staring,” Malfoy said after a few minutes and I looked away quickly with my cheeks burning.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to figure you out” I admitted and looked out towards the view in front of us, “I only found out about Blaise being my brother a few minutes before you came in, he had this document that listed my father as his” 

“That’s not what is bothering me,” Malfoy said quietly and my head turned to him, “He made you laugh so easily, I didn’t like it” 

“Why?” I prompted him to continue and he looked at me, his eyes wandered over my face before meeting my eyes. 

“I don’t know” He finally admitted, “I just didn’t like someone else making you laugh” I felt my face heat up at his confession and I shifted in my spot a little bit. “I grew up knowing Blaise and I’ve had to share a lot with him through the years, I guess I don’t like the idea that now I have to share again” 

“You are slightly possessive aren’t you? Well, so am I” I commented and Malfoy looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time and the look in his eyes gave me the confidence to carry on talking, “Malfoy, you were literally my first friend, my best friend at that. I know you better than I do Blaise. Just because he’s my half-brother doesn’t mean I’m going to just drop you and run off with him” 

“You’re not?” Malfoy asked hopefully, I shifted in my position and rested my head on his shoulder, he stayed tense for a few seconds before he relaxed and his arm went around my shoulder. 

“No, I’m not. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid” 

“I’m okay with that” I could hear the smile in his voice and a soft smile appeared on my own face. “But make me a promise? I’ll make the same one” He had asked me so quietly I almost missed it, I lifted my head to look at him and I was surprised to see how vulnerable and scared he really was. 

“What promise?” I asked and Malfoy sighed deeply before meeting me eyes, my breath caught in my throat when I realized how close we were. 

“Somethings coming, we both know it and it’s not going to be easy and I know things will get tough” Malfoy sighed again and his arm tightened around me slightly. “I don’t want to be left on my own through it” 

“I promise I’ll stick with you through it all, Malfoy, you won’t be alone as long as I’m around” I put my head back on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. “As long as you can promise the same” 

“I promise”

Just like that a bond between us was formed, an unbreakable bond that would help us through whatever we were faced with. In the back of mind I couldn’t help but think something big was on its way and by something big I mean the Dark Lord might return and we’ll spiral into war all over again and this time, we were smack bang in the middle of it. We were expected to honor our heritage and follow our families wherever they go. I was determined to make my mother proud just like Malfoy was determined to make his father proud. 


	6. Things Are Changing...

The days leading up to Christmas were a bore, I had nothing to do really, my days were spent with either Malfoy or building my relationship with my half-brother Blaise, we were more alike than we thought but I still felt a stronger connection to Malfoy. Blaise didn’t like the amount of time I spent with Malfoy but he didn’t say anything, he knew that he couldn’t stop me from doing what I please, in short, he would be foolish to try. 

I had just walked into The Great Hall for the Christmas dinner with Malfoy when I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes focused on the Gryffindor table, “You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me!” I hissed through clenched teeth, there was Harry Potter brandishing a new broom. A Firebolt. “Unbelievable!” 

“Gets his broom smashed to bits and then another one just turns up” Malfoy commented as we walked toward our own house table and I couldn’t help but glare at Potter the whole time. 

“Of course, The Golden Boy gets everything he needs and wants with just a click of his fingers. They’ve bent enough rules for the loathsome little bastard” I muttered and as if sensing I was talking about him, he looked up saw me staring, and looked away with a blush creeping upon his face. 

“Oh, that’s just adorable!” Malfoy said with a laugh, “Potter seems to like you” I gagged and Malfoy fell about laughing, “I thought you’d react like that” 

I watched as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with Granger behind her and my face split into a wide smile when McGonagall had seized the new broom from Potter and left the Hall with it, “Ha!” I laughed, “I love Karma” 

************

Christmas passed by quickly and then The New Year followed just as quickly, it was rather uneventful if I do say so myself. I woke up late a few days into the new term and I ended up rushing to my class, DADA with Professor Lupin. 

I had just run around a corner when I collided with someone, I managed to keep my balance so I didn’t end up embarrassing myself in front of whoever I had run into. I looked up and had to hold back an annoyed groan. “Of course, on the day I’m late I run into you,” I said with a roll of my eyes. Harry Potter stood in front of me with his face burning a bright red. 

“I’m so sorry, Adria, I’m late and I was rushing” Potter stuttered out and I rolled my eyes again. 

“Keep my name out of your mouth, Potter” I hissed and shouldered past him but he fell into step beside me and this time I did groan in annoyance. “Can’t you walk the other way?” 

“I have DADA, I’m guessing that’s where you’re heading” Potter replied and I cursed. 

“Fine” I muttered and quickened my pace, Potter kept up with minimal effort and I could feel my skin itching with how close he was to me, I moved away from him a little bit to ease the urge to wrap my hands around his throat. 

“Okay,” Potter said finally just as the door to Defence Against the Darks Arts came into view and I hurried forward. “What is your problem with me? I know why Malfoy has an issue but I haven’t done anything to you” 

I laughed dryly and came to a stop just outside the classroom door and I was thankful it was closed. I looked Potter up and down and I could see why Severus held a bit of hatred for the boy, I’d seen photos of Potters’ father and people weren’t over exaggerating when they said he looked like a double of James Potter. 

“You really have no idea who your father was, do you?” I asked plainly and Potter’s eyes narrowed. 

“My father was a respected wizard” Potter shot back and I smirked. 

“Only to some people” I replied and stepped back towards the door, “Honestly, Potter, you’re in for a surprise. I hate to break it to you but your father was a bully, he thought he owned the place” 

“Shut up,” Potter said through gritted teeth and I knew I was getting under his skin and I took immense pleasure in that fact. 

“As for me” I shrugged, “He got what he deserved” I turned quickly and opened the door to the class and slipped inside, leaving an open-mouthed Harry Potter behind. 

“Miss Morrigan, how nice of you to join us” Severus’s voice carried across the classroom and I took my usual seat next to Malfoy. 

“Sorry, Professor, I had to get some dirt off my shoe” I replied just as the door opened again, I looked over my shoulder and Potter walked in red-faced, “Speaking of dirt, sorry, sir, I couldn’t get rid of it all” I saw Severus’’s lips twitch as he tried to bite back a smile, I could hear Malfoy laughing quietly beside me. 

“Potter!” Severus snapped and Potter looked up from emptying his bag, “Care to explain to me why you’re so late” 

“I over-slept” Potter muttered and Severus sneered at the young boy, I sat back in my chair and smirked. 

“Detention, tonight at 7 pm,” Severus stated and turned back to the class, I caught Potter glaring at me, I placed my elbows on the table and wiggled my fingers at him mockingly and he turned away silently seething with anger. 

“What did you say to him?” Malfoy asked me at the end of the day as we were walking back to the Slytherin Common Room after the evening feast. 

“Just gave him hard facts about his loathsome father” I replied and Malfoy chuckled, my heart fluttered at the sound of his laugh and I pushed it aside quickly. “I don’t know how I can go another 4 years with him around” I added while Malfoy muttered the password to the common room and we stepped inside. 

Malfoy slung an arm around my shoulders as we walked through the common room, “It won’t be so bad, you got me, remember?” 

“How could I forget” I replied with a small smile and I sunk into the black leather sofa, Malfoy followed suit and I didn’t fail to notice how close he was actually sitting and my heart fluttered again. “When is your next Quidditch match?” 

“Next week against Ravenclaw” Malfoy replied, “Why? Want to come to watch?” 

“Of course” I replied and poked his cheek lightly, I smiled when a faint blush appeared on his face, “I’ve got watch my best friend and show support” 

“Draco!” A nasally voice called from across the room and I visibly grimaced, Pansy Parkinson came striding across the common room and shamelessly plopped herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, my jaw clenched and my body tensed as I felt a wave of immense jealousy wash over me, “My father has just told me that we’re going to your summer ball this year” 

“I forgot about that” Malfoy muttered and I could see he was uncomfortable with the position he was in but Parkinson remained ignorant to this, “Sorry, Morrigan a dress is required” 

“I don’t even own a dress, Malfoy” I replied with a raised eyebrow, and my jealousy slightly faded at the fact that he chose to ignore Parkinson, who was now trying to press herself against him and I had to hold back a heave. 

“I’ll talk to Mother, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to take you shopping” Malfoy teased and Parkinson frowned. 

“Why would your mother take  _ her  _ shopping?” Parkinson interjected and Malfoy rolled his eyes at me and I bit back a smile. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business” Malfoy replied dryly and tried to shift his position but under the weight of the foul girl, he was unable to move too much. 

“Can’t her own mother take her?” Parkinson sneered and my anger flared, “Oh wait! She can’t, she’s still locked up” 

“Get off me,” Malfoy said in a low voice but Parkinson didn’t move, instead, she tightened her hold on him. I was forcing myself to take a few deep breaths but my anger didn’t subside it was just growing. “Pansy, get the hell off me,” Malfoy said again this time not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. 

“Don’t be like that, Dracy” Parkinson whined and I snapped. 

I shot up from my seat, seized a handful of her hair, and yanked her backward, surprised at the sudden move Parkinson fell back with a scream and sprawled on the floor, I leaned over her with a sneer of my own. 

“When he says ‘get off’ I suggest you get the fuck off” I hissed at her quietly and she scrambled to her feet quickly and fixed a glare at me. 

“No need to be jealous, Morrigan,” Parkinson said while placing her hands on her hips and I scoffed. 

“You’re nothing to be jealous of, love,” I said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Are you ever going to understand that he’s just not into you?” 

“And what? You think he’s into you?” Parkinson snapped back at me and I looked over my shoulder at Malfoy and he was just sitting back on the sofa watching the scene unfold, I looked back at Parkinson with a smirk. 

“Does it matter if he is?” I shrugged and stepped closer to Parkinson, Malfoy may be taller than me but I dwarfed Parkinson easily enough. “You’ve got nothing on me, sweetheart, no one likes an easy opening” I sat back down and Malfoy confidently wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side and my heartbeat tripled in speed.

“She has a point,” Malfoy said with a smirk and Parkinson huffed and  _ actually  _ stomped her foot on the floor before stomping off and disappearing up the stairs. “Hopefully, she leaves me alone,” Malfoy said and I laughed slightly. 

“Pansy Parkinson leave you alone?” I asked turning my head slightly to look at him and my breath caught when I saw he was already looking at me, “That’s not going to happen until you get a girlfriend or something but even then I don’t think she will” 

“Your right, you know,” Malfoy said so quietly I almost missed it, “She’s not the one I’m interested in” 

“Oh really? Who are you interested in then?” I asked almost instantly regretting that I asked. Why should it bother me who he’s into? 

“It’s early days, but I’m not saying anything yet” Malfoy replied, keeping his eyes on mine, I felt my cheeks heat up under his gaze and my heart still hadn’t slowed down and he still had his arm wrapped around me. 

“Adria!” I jumped when I heard my name called, and my eye contact with Malfoy broke “Adria!” I turned and saw Blaise practically running into the common room. 

“I’m here!” I said and shifted away from Malfoy quickly when Blaise rushed over to us, “Where’s the fire?” 

“I don’t know how Snape knew we’re related but he had a message for you” Blaise was rushing over his words, barely taking a breath. 

“What could he possibly have to say to me? He’s already carted me off for the summer” I replied and Blaise was practically bouncing where he stood. 

“She’s out!” Blaise blurted and I swear my heart stopped for a moment, there was no way she got out ‘on good behavior’ she must have pulled a Sirius Black and managed to bust out somehow. 

“Who’s out?” Malfoy asked and leaned forward when he saw that I had frozen in place and staring at the floor with wide eyes. 

“Elena Morrigan” 


	7. Fugitive

I thought I’d be happy that my mother was out of Azkaban but I always thought she’d be released officially rather than staging a breakout a few months after Sirius Black. The news soon hit the school as The Daily Prophet made it front-page news, the name Morrigand and Death Eater followed me around like a dark cloud. I could hear the whispers in the halls, I could feel all the stares pinned on me everywhere I went. People started to go out of their way to stay away from me but the only people who stuck with me were Malfoy and Blaise which I was grateful for, no one said anything to me directly and I think that was due to the presence of the boys. 

Malfoy’s dedication to tormenting Potter didn’t waver, not even when the Gryffindors had a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint had decided to try and spook Potter by dressing as Dementors, but of course, Potter had been learning how to defend himself against them and used a Patronus Charm on the boys, Malfoy didn’t seem to mind the humiliation when he learned that I had cried with laughter. His constant mission to get me to smile and laugh more seemed to never-ending, and the smile that appeared on his face when he was successful is the reason that I didn’t mind. 

On the day of the Quidditch match, Ronald Weasley was apparently attacked in his own bed by Sirius Black and that became a hot topic for a few days before it quickly died down. Potter had kept his distance from me since my harsh words outside DADA but I knew he was constantly watching me, Malfoy made a point to point it out every time he noticed. Did I mention that Malfoy could be very annoying at times? 

The first visit to Hogsmeade in February bought an opportunity to cause a bit of trouble for the Gryffindors when Malfoy and I had spotted Harry Potter with his two sidekicks and we knew he shouldn’t be there so we took great pride in informing Snape of the boy and escorting Potter back up to the school with his head hanging. 

It went radio silent in the following months, Malfoy was no longer receiving mail from his parents, Blaise hasn’t heard anything from his mother and I’ve heard no further word about my mother. Nothing about where she was, nothing to say she was safe and okay. It started to irritate me and soon everything was making my irritation levels rise up into anger, Snape had even distanced himself from me only sending messages through Blaise and Malfoy.

My mood only soured when Gryffindors won the Quidditch cup and Slytherin lost, my fourteenth birthday at the end of May went by with no mention. It was the same every year as I grew up. The 24th of May was just like any other day except the fact that was the day I was born, never celebrated and no one knew about it. Malfoy didn’t even know, but I knew his own birthday was coming up though thought I made no mention of it except saying a quick ‘Happy birthday’ on the day. 

The day after bought the end of year exams and I was itching to leave school for the summer, I was sure I would see my mother at some point over the summer and I was using that to pull me through to the end of the year. The exams were tedious and I was growing very bored very fast. It was the morning after the final exams when the whole school was buzzing with conversations and rumors. 

Guess who was in the middle of it all? 

_ Harry fucking Potter. _

I mean, of course, Potter would be in the middle of it. Apparently, the creature that had attacked Malfoy was supposed to be executed the day before but the creature was gone before it could happen, then it comes out Remus Lupin was a werewolf, which didn’t surprise me one bit. It doesn’t take a Ravenclaw to figure out his name literally means ‘wolf’ coming from the Latin word ‘lupus’, a small detail that Malfoy and I laughed over while other students bundled together in shock. We had overheard Weasley happily chatting away about his wild night, getting his leg bit by a dog, seeing a werewolf. To top it all off he wasn’t too quiet about telling people that Granger and Potter had used a time-turner to save the Hippogriff and Malfoy and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes as we slowly walked past. 

It also came to no surprise to hear that Lupin had resigned his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor because his werewolf secret was out, but that just leaves Dumbledore trying to find yet another DADA professor, he could just give the job to Severus nut because of his history he always was always declined, even if Severus got the job it would leave Dumbledore trying to find a new Potions Master. 

Finally, the day to go home for the summer had finally arrived and I quickly made sure I had everything I needed and I even double-checked. I was on my third check when I realized I was just nervous. I wasn’t going home with Severus this year, I was going to go stay at the Malfoy’s, I’d never actually met Lucius and Narcissa myself before. 

With nerves twisting in my stomach I made my way to the train by myself, I had told Malfoy and Blaise I would meet them at the platform, I figured I could use the journey to think by myself, try and settle my stomach, and rapidly increasing heartbeat. It didn’t work, by the time I had finally met the boys and found an empty compartment to sit in I was still a bundle of nerves. Severus’s words echoing around my head about Lucius Malfoy, he was never shy to tell me all about the man that is Lucius Malfoy. Behind the nerves, I held a little bit of fear of the man I had never met. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so nervous” I heard Malfoy’s voice cut through my thoughts and I turned my head to look at him quickly before looking outside the window again a clear indication that I didn’t want to talk, thankfully, Malfoy just sighed and started a conversation with a Blaise. I could feel one of them occasionally stare at me for a few seconds at a time, but I just kept my eyes on the moving world outside the window with my mind utterly blank. 

When we reached King’s Cross Station I said my goodbyes to Blaise with promises that I would Owl him over the summer and I was about to meet Lucius and Narcissa when my legs stopped walking and I was frozen in the spot when Malfoy noticed he backtracked and stood in front of me with a worried look on his face. 

“Alright, you’ve been spacey since we left Hogwarts,” Malfoy said, “What’s up with you?” 

“Would you believe me if I said I was nervous and a little bit afraid to meet your father” I replied honestly and Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me while his eyes scanned my face. 

“Yeah, I believe that” Malfoy finally said, “But it’ll be alright, at least I’m going to be there as well. Neither of us are alone” I nodded and sighed before forcing my legs to keep walking with Malfoy keeping his pace beside me, a solid presence reminding me that I wasn’t alone. I kept my back straight and my hands by my side, but I could feel my hands shaking slightly and I quickly pulled the sleeves of my top over my hands, when I looked up I was faced with a pair of grey eyes that were similar to Malfoy’s. I was looking into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy and I knew I could show any weakness in front of him. 

“You must be Adria!” A woman spoke up and I looked away from Lucius quickly before meeting the much kinder eyes of Narcissa Malfoy and I smiled lightly. 

“Yes, thank you for taking me in, Mrs, Malfoy” I replied and she smiled back at me. 

“It’s not a problem and please, call me Narcissa,” She said with a bright smile before turning to her husband and they began leading the way out of the station, Malfoy was silently beside me and I felt his cool hand slip into mine and I instantly laced my fingers between his and held on tightly, just as tightly as Malfoy was holding onto me. 

Narciss and Lucius were talking very quietly between themselves as we approached the Manor, I was gobsmacked at the sight of Malfoy’s childhood home. We walked through an impressive wrought-iron gate down a gravel lane and once again I was surprised to see the Front doors open of their own accord when we got close enough, once I stepped inside I struggled to find what was supposed to home about this place, I shivered slightly, I didn’t like the feeling I was getting from inside the Manor and I wondered how Malfoy felt growing up inside a house this size. 

“Leave your bags by the door, Adria, our house elves will take them to your room for you,” Narciss said when she spotted me standing awkwardly by the front door, I slowly lowered my shoulder bag to the floor while looking around nervously. “Draco, why don’t you go and clean up and then come help me for a moment” I saw Malfoy roll his eyes subtly and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep back a smile. “I saw that Draco” I couldn’t hide the tiny laugh that escaped me and Malfoy shot me a glare before reaching for my hand again to lead me away from the embarrassment. “Adria'' Narcissa's voice stopped both of us in our tracks and we looked at each other quickly before turning to his mother once again, “Lucius would like a moment of your time if that’s okay?” 

“Of course” I replied with a tight smile, I squeezed Malfoy’s hand before I let go and followed Narciss through the hall into a large front room with a fire blazing in a massive white fireplace with black sofas laid around the room, bookcases were full of books it would have been homely if it wasn;t for the unsettling white that covered the walls and floors. Narciss left quickly and I was left alone with Lucius Malfoy. 

“Sorry to take you away from Draco, but I felt this was something that we needed to discuss privately” Lucius started, surprisingly his tone was soft and I relaxed ever so slightly and took a seat in the corner of one of the black sofas. 

“No need to apologize, Mr. Malfoy, you’ve been kind enough to welcome me into your home” I replied politely and he smiled ever so slightly. 

“Draco said you were polite” Lucius commented and I blinked, Malfoy spoke to his father about me? “He did also say you seem to share our views but he explained that you haven’t spoken about it” 

“Same views?” I asked with a slight frown on my face, my head was still spinning at the fact that Malfoy had openly discussed me with his father. 

“Are you a pure-blood, Adria?” Lucius asked me and the puzzle pieces fell into place quickly, I was being questioned, I straightened up in my seat and forced myself to meet the older grey eyes of my best friend’s father. 

“I am a pure-blood, yes, but I’m sure you already knew that” I replied and smiled tightly, “I share the view that pure-blood wizards have superiority over half-bloods and Muggleborns, pure-blood witches and wizards are very few and far between these days” 

“You use the term Muggleborn” Lucius commented and I nodded bravely. 

“As much as I care for your son I don’t agree with him loosely using the term  _ mudblood.  _ While I acknowledge that Muggleborns are popping up more and more and I do view them lower than myself but I don’t see the need to constantly remind them that they are in fact lower than us. They are well aware of their status in our world and that is enough for me” I said strongly and Lucius nodded along with my statement seemingly impressed by my answer. 

“Draco is rather brash when it comes to those he sees below him,” Lucius said after a minute, “But he’s got his head on right and I’m glad to see that you have too. If you don’t mind me asking, who taught you to take that route with Muggleborns?” 

“My mother” I replied instantly, “I was only a baby when my mother was captured and put in Azkaban and my father killed shortly after, but Severus has shown me my mother's journals and told me about her. A lot of what I read in her journals made sense so I thought I’d honor her and keep the same belief” 

“Elena hasn’t said anything about her time in Azkaban, sorry if it seems like I’m intruding but I do like to know who I’ve welcomed into my home,” Lucius said and I nodded, “Who put your mother in there? Elena won’t even say his name” 

“James Potter” I spat the name out in disgust and Lucius scoffed. 

“Always the Potters” Lucius mumbled, and went to ask me something else but I interrupted. 

“Before you ask, no, I’m not friends with Potter and his misfit friends. I can’t stand the loathsome bastard” I quickly shut my mouth when I realized I had cursed in front of Lucius Malfoy, “My apologies” 

“It’s quite alright” Lucius laughed softly, “Draco feels the same about Potter so you can imagine the rants that he goes on whenever Potter’s name pops up” There was a knock on the door and Lucius chuckled softly, “Say his name and he shall appear” Lucius added as the door was pushed open slowly and Malfoy’s head popped in

“Mother said dinner’s ready,” Malfoy said quietly and Lucius nodded his acknowledgment, Malfoy looked at me for a moment before disappearing again.

“He’s quite fond of you, Adria,” Lucius commented as I rose from my seat and made my way to the door with Lucius Malfoy right by my side, I smiled to myself and continued down the hall to what I guess was the Dining Room. 

“I’ve grown quite fond of him myself, Mr. Malfoy” I replied quietly when I walked into the Dining Room and saw Malfoy and Narcissa had already sat down and waited for us. 

“Call me Lucius” I smiled at the older man lightly before taking a seat next to Malfoy, he quickly took hold of my hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze and I felt the tension of my shoulders fade slowly. “Is she not coming down for dinner?” Lucius asked once he had taken his seat at the end of the table, Narcissa looked at me quickly before turning to her husband. 

“She wants to,” Narcissa said slowly before looking at me again, “We do have another guest staying with us for a while” 

“Draco, would mind going to see if our guest wants to come join us for dinner?’ Lucius asked his son, Malfoy squeezed my hand once more before letting go and leaving the room without another word. “I apologize, Adria, I forgot to mention this during our conversation” 

“Again, there is no need to apologize” I replied, “It’s your home” 

“Oh! She’s so polite” Narcissa gushed to Lucius and he smiled fondly at his wife, “Well, Adria, this is your home too” I smiled brightly at Narcissa. 

“Thank you” Narcissa waved off my gratitude quickly when Malfoy came back into the room, his face deathly pale and he avoided my eyes as he sat back down and silently took my hand again. I looked at the door and a woman walked in slowly and her eyes fell on me instantly and she stopped dead. I felt my heart lurch forward and suddenly I couldn’t breathe, green eyes similar to mine stared back at me, but there was a haunted look in her eyes and she was pale and her brown hair was pinned back. I looked the woman up and down a few times before looking at Malfoy, this time he met my eyes and tried to give me an encouraging smile. I looked back at the woman, who was standing still frozen in her place, I rose from my seat and slowly approached her. 

“Hello, mother” 


	8. Mothers Truth

I was stood facing my mother with no emotion on my face, I wasn’t giving anything away until I knew how she’d react to seeing me. I was only a baby when she had been ripped away from me a few days after my father’s murder. She was now looking at her fourteen-year-old daughter, I got most of my genes from my mother. Same green eyes, both were bright but my mother’s held a certain faraway look, we both had brown hair but mine was a few shades lighter than hers. While my hair lay around my shoulders in loose curls my mother’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail but some hair had escaped the tie and wove wildly around her face. She was pale and still malnourished and I could see her soul was trying to repair itself but after thirteen years in Azkaban that was going to be a hard task. 

“Adria” My mother tested my name on her tongue and I was surprised to hear how soft and broken her voice was, I nodded silently and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, “You’ve grown into a beautiful girl, just like we knew you would” 

_ We.  _ meaning her and my father and I felt a pang of loss in my chest and a lump formed in my throat, which I tried to clear with a cough, Malfoy quickly brought me some water and I downed it in one go. My mother was now looking at Malfoy with curious eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t ask your name,” My mother said, I could see her trying to smile but she couldn’t quite manage it, my heart went out to my mother and I felt an uncontrollable surge of anger for the Potters. They made my mother this person, they had ruined her. 

“Draco Malfoy” Malfoy offered with a smile, “I go to school with your daughter” 

“Both Slytherins, I assume” Mother had now found her legs and she sat in a seat that was next to Narcissa, I returned to my seat next to Malfoy, and all at once food appeared on the table and we began to eat.

“Yes, ma’am” Malfoy replied and I grabbed my refilled glass for a drink to hide my smile at Malfoy’s politeness, of course, Malfoy spotted this and playfully nudged me in the ribs.

“Just call me, Elena please, ‘ma’am’ always makes me feel older than I am,” My mother said and a smile had become more prominent on her face and it was getting stronger each moment the conversation continued. “I’m glad my daughter had someone with her” my food went down the wrong way which caused a coughing fit, Malfoy quickly came to my aid with some water and rubbed my back while I calmed down, I downed the water quickly and wiped the tears from my face. 

“I’m so sorry” I breathed out when I was sure the coughing had stopped and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, Adria, It happens to the best of us,” Lucius said with a kind smile, and once again I was surprised at Lucius’ kindness towards me. 

“Actually, Elena, we only started getting close at the beginning of the year” Malfoy explained and my mother shot me a look and I ducked my head back down. 

“Oh,” My mother said and shared a confused look with Narcissa, “I thought Sev had arranged for you to stay here last summer” 

“He did” I answered, “I kept to myself for three years before someone wore me down” I bumped Malfoy’s shoulder with mine and he smiled brightly at me. 

“Why did you isolate yourself so much?” My mother asked and I looked up at her, I was surprised by the motherly concern in her eyes. 

“I had to” I admitted and I felt Malfoy’s eyes staring into the side of my face, “If I didn’t then I would have been expelled in my first week” 

“Adria!” Narcissa and my mother both scolded me and I shared an amused look with the Malfoy men. 

“Why would you have been expelled?” Lucius asked me with a raise of his eyebrows and I cast a quick look at my mother when I replied. 

“Honestly, it would have been one of two things” I spoke slowly, “It was either because I attacked a student or I killed them” My mother let out a little squeak at my confession and Lucius just smiled slightly in amusement. Malfoy’s hand came over the top of mine underneath the table as if sensing I needed comfort, I turned my hand over and his fingers entwined with mine and I couldn’t help but notice how well our hands fit and how comfortable it was. 

“Who?” My mother asked shortly as if already expecting the answer.

“Harry Potter” Lucius answered for me and I noticed my mother wince at the name. “Don’t worry, Elena, he’ll pay for what his father did to your family” Mother nodded quickly and wiped her eyes quickly, I didn’t miss the look of confusion on Malfoy’s face but I kept my eyes off him.

“I know,” Mother said and she smiled again, “I made Luke a promise and I intend to keep it” 

“Mother,” I spoke up when a piece of information surfaced in my mind about my father when she spoke his name, “I learned something about Father in school this year” The table fell silent and Malfoy’s hand tightened around mine, my mother looked at me expectantly. “Does the name Zabini ring a bell at all?” 

“Yes, it does” My mother nodded, “Why do you ask?” 

“I’m sorry in advance if you didn’t know” I started and my leg started to bounce under the table, “But Father had an affair with Zoe Zabini” 

“I know,” Mother said in a clipped tone, which should have been my warning to shut up but I didn’t. 

“So you know about the child they had together?” 

Narcissa gasped loudly, dropping her fork on the plate and Lucius had an unreadable look on his face. Malfoy was just sat silently holding my hand under the safety of the dining room table.

“Blaise” My mother nodded, “I knew of him, yes, Luke never could keep anything from me” She had a small knowing smile on her face before she raised her eyes to me. “A little known fact about my side of the family, we’re gifted Occlumens and also exceptionally gifted at Legilimency” I exchanged a wide-eyed look with Malfoy before I looked at my mother again. “I suspect that these gifts have been passed down to you” 

“Well, that’s just made protecting my mind a lot easier” I muttered quietly and Malfoy snorted into his water but covered it up with a cough. 

“Occlumens is a gift that you also possess, Draco” Narcissa added and Malfoy looked at his mother in surprise. 

“Now you tell me!” Malfoy said with a grin aimed straight at his mother. 

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, Mother was happy with the progress I was making in school and she especially enjoyed the stories about Malfoy and I tormenting Harry Potter, even Lucius got a few laughs out of it. At the end of dinner, Malfoy and I excused ourselves from the table and tried to make a quick escape upstairs but my mother stopped us. 

“Draco! Adria!” We turned around and saw my mother coming towards us with an easy smile on her, since she found her smile again during our dinner, it hasn’t faded one bit and that alone warmed my heart. What child doesn’t like to see their mother smile? 

“Everything okay?” I asked as the three of us climbed the stairs that led to the bedrooms that lined the hallway. 

“For now, everything’s fine but I wanted to talk to you before bed” my mother paused outside a door that I assumed was her own room, Malfoy went to continue down the hall to his own room thinking my mother wanted me alone, “Draco, you can stay” Malfoy paused and looked at me and only came back to my side when I nodded at him slightly. 

“You’re not going to tell me you’re a Gryffindor are you?” I asked with a small smile and my mother actually laughed, my smile grew and my heart warmed again, I’d never heard my mother laugh before and it was something I’d love to hear again. 

“Oh Salazar no!” My mother gasped, “You come from a long line of Slytherins, Adria” 

“Well that’s a relief,” I remarked and Malfoy laughed softly beside me. 

“On a serious note, you both know something’s coming” Malfoy and I nodded together, “Good, you both need to be prepared. I suspect things are going to change very soon” 

“I figured as much when Severus shipped me off,” I said bitterly and my mother tutted at me. 

“Adria, you know Severus’s alliance and duties” Mother scolded me and I ducked my head again mumbling an apology, “You both best be off to bed before Narcissa comes up, goodnight you two” Then Mother quickly slipped into her room and shut the door quietly, I sighed and headed to my room at the end of the hall. I paused with my hand on the handle and turned to Malfoy who had also stopped with his hand on the handle of his own door that was next to mine. 

“Goodnight, Morrigan” Malfoy said with a small smile and quickly slipped inside his own room, I shook my head and entered my own room and I was surprised by the sheer size of it. 

It was a spacious room, the walls lined with bookcases filled with books, a couple of black high-backed chairs that lay in front of the bookcases, a large window with a window seat faced the back of the Manor, and a large bed was positioned in the middle of the back wall and a large wooden wardrobe sat in the far corner. It seemed a bit much for a room that people slept in, I quickly changed my clothes for a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt before slipping in between the covers of the huge bed. 

I couldn’t sleep despite how comfortable the bed was, I rolled over onto my back with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. Something just wasn’t sitting right with me, my mother had escaped Azkaban and sought asylum with the Malfoy’s. Severus decided last summer that I would move in with the family, a part of me can’t help but feel it was all planned. It didn’t matter if I opened up to Malfoy or not, either way, I would have been sent here. There’s something coming and it was big. 

A knock on my door made me jump a little bit and I slid off the bed quickly heading for the door, I pulled the door open slightly and I was surprised to see Malfoy standing just outside my door.

“I heard you moving around” Malfoy explained when he saw the look on my face, “I couldn’t sleep either” I pulled open the door a bit wider and Malfoy quickly stepped in and I shut my door again. I sat on the end of my bed while Malfoy chose to sit in one of the black chairs in front of the bookcases. 

“You can feel it too?” I asked picking at my bed shorts absentmindedly. 

“Yeah, the tension from our parents was a big giveaway, my father has been sneaking out more and more lately, we don’t have a clue what he’s doing,” Malfoy said quietly and a thought came to my mind which made me feel sick to my stomach.

“He’s coming back” I whispered and Malfoy looked at me sharply. 

“No, he’s dead” 

“You don’t even sound convinced at your own words” I teased and he rolled his eyes, “It makes sense, though, Severus is no longer able to care for me, my mother, who is a well-known supporter of the Dark Lord, has broken out of prison and your father is being sketchy” 

“You have a point, if he does return the wizarding world will be plunged into war again,” Malfoy said and his grey eyes met mine, “We’ll have to pick sides” 

“I already know what side I’m going to be on” I stated and Malfoy frowned, “The side that will keep me and my family alive, I was raised on one side and I have to see that through. For my father”

“We were both raised on the same side, Morrigan” Malfoy reminded me and I nodded, “But there’s one thing you’ve forgotten” Malfoy stood up and came to sit beside me on my bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in, I quickly wrapped my own arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. 

“What’s that then?” I asked and Malfoy laughed quietly, my heart started thundering against my chest and my stomach was twisting and turning out of nervousness, the same thing that happens every time Malfoy touches me. 

“You’ve got me and I’ve got you” 


	9. The Choice Of The Children

I avoided my mother like the plague after our conversation and Malfoy was more than happy to help me dodge her. I honestly thought I’d love having my mother in life but it’s different now. After all, James Potter did put my mother in Azkaban while I was still a baby, I have no memory of who my mother was before she was locked up. Now she’s a stranger to me, she’s trying too hard to slip into the role of my mother and it doesn’t sit well with me. Even Lucius and Narcissa have learned when to leave me alone, no doubt they had help from Malfoy but my mother seems to ignore it and she continuously pushes. 

I found myself bonding with Narcissa more than I did with my own mother, Narcissa and Elena are so different. Narcissa is a very proud woman and she has a certain elegance that I strongly admire whereas my mother, Elena, seems to fold in on herself and she is still haunted by what she has been through in Azkaban. As bad as it sounds she’s not my mother anymore, the woman who was my mother died a long time ago in that prison, all that remained was a shell of the woman I used to call Mother. 

I jumped when I heard someone knock on my door and I realized I was crying, I quickly wiped my eyes and took a deep breath just as the door opened, I looked over my shoulder and quickly rose to my feet. 

“Am I late for dinner?” I asked instantly, it was rare that Lucius would seek me out, and I’ve been here a few weeks now I think. Lucius stood in my doorway with his hands behind his back and standing tall what surprised me was the small smile on his face. 

“No, dinner isn’t for a while” Lucius spoke softly like I was fragile, which irritated me a little bit, “You’ve been crying” 

“First time since I was a child” I admitted “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell Malfoy about this” 

“Of course, it’s not my business to divulge that information to my son,” Lucius said and he frowned slightly, “You refer to my son by his last name, why?” 

“I think it’s more of an unspoken war, he refers to me by my last name” I explained and Lucius nodded. 

“It was the same with Narcissa and myself” Lucius admitted with a smile as he remembered the memory, “I caved first in our fourth year” 

“You didn’t come here to talk about names, did you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucius, I was surprised at my own bravery. 

“No, Adria, I didn’t,” Lucius said and I nodded, “You’re very observant” 

“The quiet ones always are” I replied and Lucius laughed, which again surprised me. 

“Would you like to accompany us to the Quidditch World Cup next week?” Lucius asked and I blinked rapidly for a few minutes. “We’ll be in the Ministers box, we’ve been invited by Cornelious Fudge and that invitation extends to you” 

“I would love to, Lucius,” I said with a smile, “But I’m afraid I lack the proper attire, all of my more formal clothes are still with Severus” 

“Draco and Narcissa have already taken care of that, look inside your wardrobe, Adria, I hope everything is to your taste” Lucius smiled at me and then turned quickly and disappeared down the hall and through a door I believe was his study. 

I turned to my wardrobe and opened both doors and my jaw hit the floor, inside the wardrobe on the right-hand side, were garment bags and there were loads of them, I pulled one out and unzipped the bag. I was surprised to find a light grey chiffon dress that looked like it would fit me perfectly. I zipped the bag back up and pulled another one out and opened it, a black dress. I unzipped more bags to find more dresses in different shades of green, black, grey, and even some white. I closed the wardrobe after zipping up the garment bags and stepped back a few paces. 

“I did try to tell Mother that dresses weren’t your style” I heard someone say behind me and I wasn’t surprised to see Malfoy leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes at him before dropping into one of the black armchairs, Malfoy crossed the room and took a seat in the opposite chair. 

“I never told you about that,” I said after a minute and Malfoy gave me a shy smile. 

“Other than the female Weasley you’re the only person I know to wear school trousers, I believe you spent a majority of our second year in detention because you refused to wear that awful skirt” Malfoy seemed to be talking without thinking. 

Without realizing it he’s just admitted that he had kept an eye on me in the time we weren’t friends, I watched as Malfoy’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said and his face flushed a faint red. I raised my eyebrows at him slightly and I smiled softly. 

“The first year, you offered a hand to Potter, he refused, which sparked your hatred towards him, tried to get him out of school and he ends up on the Quidditch team. Second-year, Potter and his goons were convinced you were the Heir of Slytherin” I spoke quickly while keeping my eyes on Malfoy’s, “I didn’t say a word to anyone after I spoke to you at the start of the first year, I observed everyone, even you” 

“Why?” Malfoy asked in a quiet voice as if he was confused as to why someone would take an interest in him. 

“Before I got to Hogwarts, Severus told me about the need-to-know families and yours was one of them, he didn’t hold back either” 

“So he told you about the first war? And my father?” I nodded and Malfoy sat back in the chair and extended his legs in front of him, “That’s why you were a little afraid to meet him” I nodded again and Malfoy nodded. “Now it makes sense” 

“Do I have to wear a dress next week?” I asked and Malfoy laughed. 

“No, but there will be occasions in this house where it will be expected that you wear a dress” 

“Great, just great” I muttered and stood up, I froze when I caught sight of Elena standing in the doorway of my room, “fuck” I whispered and Malfoy quickly came to stand beside me, a protective presence. 

“Adria” Elena greeted me and I nodded stiffly in response, “I wonder if I could have a word, privately” she gave Malfoy a pointed look and I narrowed my eyes. 

“Of course,” Malfoy said in a dry tone, “I’ll just be down the hall,” He said to me before leaving the room, I sighed and faced Elena once again but I made no move to show she was welcome in my room but of course, she ignored that and sat in the armchair Malfoy had just vacated. 

“What’s going on with you?” Elena deadpanned, I rested my arms on the back of the empty chair and stared at her blankly, the same stare I always gave when she tried to talk to me about anything serious, “Stop staring at me like I’m a stranger” 

“You are” The words came out of my mouth automatically and Elena looked briefly hurt but she closed off just as quickly, “That’s the thing, yes you are my mother but at the same time, you’re not. Sirius Black was in Azkaban just as long as you but he still managed to hold onto a part of himself but not you” 

“Sirius Black held onto Potter” Elena spat out the words and my anger spiked. 

“But you didn’t hold onto me!” I spoke a bit louder than I meant to and Elena jumped slightly, “I was happy to see you again but you looked at me like you didn’t know who I was like you didn’t even recognize your own daughter” 

“I haven’t seen you since you were a baby” Elena tried to defend herself, I scoffed and looked up, I caught Narcissa hovering by my door and she looked rather annoyed. 

“A mother will always recognize their own child no matter how much time has passed” Narcissa spoke up as she walked into the room and I watched as Elena tensed up quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt” 

“It’s alright, Narcissa” I kept my eyes on Elena, her face had drained of color completely. “We’re done here” I quickly left the room, walked through the house and out the back door and through the large back garden, I just kept walking through the garden, my head swimming. 

I couldn’t help but feel burning anger towards the Potters, they have destroyed my mother by locking her up, she never even had a trail! They threw her in there because they saw The Dark Mark on her left arm, that’s it. I know in some wizard's eyes following The Dark Lord made us evil, dubbed as dark wizards and witches, the villains of the wizarding world. 

I was raised to believe in blood purity, to believe that we were superior, above all the rest. I choose to continue to believe that because it’s what I know, it doesn’t make sense how a muggle-born, like Hermione Granger, is a witch. As far as everyone knows there isn’t a drop of magical blood in the Granger line. Lily Potter was a muggle-born and look where that ended for her, there is a theory that muggle-borns have magic in their blood from a very distant ancestor but it has never been proven. 

Severus had told me about The Dark Lord and his demise and it is strongly believed that he isn’t dead, he’s just floating around somewhere trying to find a way to come back. Did I want the Dark Lord to rise again? The honest answer is I don’t know. But if he does, then war will come to the wizarding world again and people will die, and I’m not sure if I’m okay with people dying. A fourteen-year-old teenager shouldn’t be thinking about war and death but with the way the adults are acting, I’m left with no other choice. 

The children of the original Death Eaters have no choice. 


End file.
